This disclosure relates to implantable, expandable gastric devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to improved structures of balloons and methods of producing the same.
Many conventional implantable gastric devices have a balloon filled with a biocompatible fluid. Such gastric devices are generally inserted into the stomach when the balloon is deflated and then inflated in vivo. The gastric devices are often left in the stomach for an extended period of time to treat severe obesity or other conditions. The gastric devices are eventually removed after completing the treatment or for other reasons by deflating the balloon, grasping the gastric device with an extraction tool, and extracting the gastric device via the esophagus and mouth. Conventional gastric devices are deflated by attempting to puncture the balloon and aspirate the biocompatible fluid through a needle.
One challenge of conventional devices is that the balloon are generally fairly large in a deflated state because of the limited elasticity and expansion of the materials that can withstand the harsh environment within the stomach rupture. Many existing balloons for intragastric devices are made from polydiphenylsiloxane (PDPS), which resists degradation by acids, fungal growth and other microbial growth, but it has limited expansion. As such, the cuffs of such a balloon must have a fairly large diameter so that the balloon can be removed from a mandrel during the manufacturing process.
Another challenge of conventional intragastric devices is the life span of the balloon. For example, fungi or other microbes can grow into the material of the balloon and effectively decrease the wall thickness. This can weaken the balloon wall to the point that it ruptures under the pressure of the fluid in the balloon.